mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Harpy
Personality/Behavior Few races truly embody the same levels of greed or narcissim as the Harpy, who has no allegience or loyalties to anyone but themselves unless they benefit in some significant way. All are opportunisits, always looking to benefit from any particular situation with little regard for the well being of others, even going so far as to sell less fortunate members of their own kin into slavery for more gold to line their pockets. They don't seem to be capable of compassion, with a materialistic nature in which all things in the world are only judged by whether they will benefit their own well being or not worth their attention at all. Description/Biology Harpy's are vaguely humanoid in shape but with a pair of large bird wings in place of their arms, still with functional fingers extending from the tops and talons of a bird of prey in place of feet with an opposable thumb. The differences in appearance between genders is the most significant of most any race, females are larger, around 5 1/2'-6' with montone coloring such as blacks, browns and grays while the males are smaller, around 5' but far more exotic in appearance with stunning coloring of blues, greens and golds, elaborate plummage and tail feathers. Males also have smaller wings which are only suitable for shorter sustained flights. Climate/Terrain Coastal regions Territories Harpy's have laid claim to the southeastern ocean regions of the Neutral Territory as their homeland with thousands of tiny islands used for their homes and to stash contraband and other ilegal goods but are also active all along the more northern coastline. Society Nearly all Harpy are part of a grand business venture known as the "Ornitha Trading Company" which controls most seaborn trading not regulated by the Seelie Navy or other trading barons and while maintaining the image of legitimate business practices, are often rumored to engage in far more underhanded business practices such as smuggling, racketeering, blackmail, extortion and bribery. Their cliff side nests are surprisingly modest based on their net worth, with more of a hoarding mentality not wanting to actually give their precious riches to anyone else, even for the purpose of improving their standards of living. Those who don't choose to be involved in such ventures often fall back on their own independent activities, any of which that would feed their selfish desires. Species Relations Despite their disreputable behavior, Harpy's have a close connection with many in high society, especially fellow business oriented characters as they are quite proficient in bending the law to make things happen for the right price. Leprechaun's of ill repute are well known to engage in dealings with them and yet they are mortal enemies with the Merrow who refuse to back down to their claim over all sea born trade. Gender Relations/Roles In Harpy society, men are seen as little more than trophy husbands and property to be traded, bought and sold with little to no concern for their well being. As 2/3's of all births are males, there is known to be a surplus involved and such exotic and beautiful beings are quite common to be found in the slave trade. Within their own society they are little more than concubines and eye candy that rarely have the opportunity to make anything of themselves, becoming complacent in their assigned roles. Love/Courtship "Love" as most would define it is an unknown concept among the Harpy's, especially females. They see males as little more than a means to procreate and further their genetic line and care about little more than physical health and virility when choosing a mate. Many Harpy of high standing are known to have small harems of males to serve their needs, those who become undesirable usually being tossed aside like so much garbage. In the very rare situation that a Harpy female does feel genuine affection for a male, its usually based on how he makes her look to others, that piece of arm candy that makes all the other females jealous. Sex Sex among Harpy's is carnal and aggressive, the female always being in a position of dominance and taking great joy in completely ravaging the male but always putting their own desire and arousal ahead of the other. Its highly common for males of a particular harem to pair off with one another for support and comfort however but homosexual relationships between females is highly uncommon. Harpy's also are well aware of the monetary worth sex has and are known to use their males for prostitution or use their own feminine charms to seduce others for the purpose of blackmail or other nefarious ends. Birthrights : Siren Song: Harpy's are renowned for their beautiful singing voices and have the ability to inspire particular emotions in those who hear it, from joy and love to a sense of dread and terror. Favored Class Most all Harpy females are Artisan's by trade and learn the ways of finances and business at an early age, but there are Soldiers and Rogues among their ranks as well. A few even make their living as Troubadours utilizing their enchanting singing voices. Mages are highly uncommon. Combat Harpy are vicious and relentless in battle, often times using lethal force even when it is unnecessary especially if they feel they have been insulted, attacking from the air with talons, blades or bows and carrying off enemies to be dropped from great heights an indulging in their terror as they plummet to their dooms.